


Перелётные птицы

by п резидент (p_resident)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Trauma, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, WTF Combat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_resident/pseuds/%D0%BF%20%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82
Summary: Белый выстрелил Оранжевому в голову, но на этом их история не закончилась.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 5





	Перелётные птицы

Пёстрая гавайская рубашка под спортивным пиджаком, желтые очки-авиаторы, полуседые волосы густо залачены в имитацию творческого беспорядка — собирательный образ кризиса среднего возраста. Старательно отворачиваясь от зеркал, витрин и прочих отражающих поверхностей, он не может отделаться от навязчивого чувства диссонанса между своим дурацким видом и мрачным настроем. Но Алабама сказала: «Ларри, если уж ты собираешься вернуться в Лос-Анджелес, то будь добр хотя бы отличаться от своих фотографий в криминальной хронике». 

Хотя, конечно, возвращаться в любом случае не следовало. Алабама говорила и это, и в этом он был с ней тоже солидарен: чистое самоубийство — снова лезть туда, откуда уходил со стрельбой и без части внутренних органов. Туда, где твоё имя и лицо ещё долго будут вспоминать в связи со «страшной трагедией, унесшей жизни десятков человек». В прошлом месяце как раз исполнился год с того ограбления, превратившегося в кровавую баню с лёгкой руки грёбаного психа Блондина. 

Забавно: за год с лишним у Ларри было много времени, чтобы обдумать, взвесить, переоценить все события того дня. Лёжа в больнице, с отрешенным мазохистским интересом читая и перечитывая газеты, он успел переосмыслить всё, что сделал Джо, что сделал Эдди, что сделал сам. Джо и Эдди были правы, Ларри был неправ. Об этом ему не позволили бы забыть, даже если бы это было возможно. И только мистер Блондин (Вик Вега; поражение лишило их всего, и анонимности тоже) для него по-прежнему «грёбаный псих Блондин», а мистер Оранжевый вопреки всему остался в его памяти... 

(Нет. Нет. Не было никакого мистера Оранжевого. Была только позорная крыса, подсадная утка. Фред Ньюэндайк — так его звали, того копа под прикрытием, из-за которого вы оказались во всём этом дерьме.) 

Звали — или зовут? Газеты писали — «геройски погиб при исполнении». Тогда, в больнице, Ларри не видел причин сомневаться в смерти человека, которому сам выстрелил в голову, вдавив дуло пистолета глубоко под скулу. Но потом авторитетные источники — куда более надёжные, чем новостной ширпотреб — сообщили о молодом мужчине с характерными шрамами, но без истории и репутации, получающем необъяснимо высокое пособие по инвалидности в одном из сомнительных районов. И это была та самая причина — единственная причина — чтобы сорваться с места и, да, вернуться туда, откуда второй раз можешь и не уйти. Просто потому, что это дело нужно закрыть, тем или иным образом. 

( _Иным_ образом? А что, могут быть варианты?) 

Нет, вариантов нет: Ларри знает, _что_ собирается сделать, просто не придумал, _как_. Да и о чём тут думать? После стольких лет по ту сторону закона такие вещи получаются сами собой. Свернуть вслед за ним в тёмную подворотню, дождаться, пока он выйдет на освещённое место, и окликнуть его из тени, уже положив руку на рукоять пистолета: 

— Фредди Ньюэндайк, ты мой герой! 

  


Он почти надеется, что наводка окажется ложной, что чутьё снова подвело. Что погнался не за тем зайцем, и сейчас на его голос обернётся совершенно незнакомый мальчишка, похожий на Фредди только угловатой подростковой фигурой да коротко стриженным русым затылком. Готовность — не то же самое, что желание. Это долг, это осознанная (навязанная) необходимость — поставить точку в этой грязной истории. Правила не менялись испокон веков: позор смывается только кровью. 

(Но разве вы оба не очистились от своей вины, когда вас обоих расстреляли как бешеных псов на бетонном полу заброшенного склада в окружении катафалков и пустых гробов? Копы не стали утруждаться — палили без разбора и по преступнику, и по заложнику; что толку церемониться с живым щитом, когда он всё равно больше мертв, чем жив. Он оказался не нужен ни чужим, ни своим, — только ты, влюбленный идиот, до конца желал для него лучшего исхода. Избавление от агонии, мгновенная смерть в руках того, кто и сам обречен, — акт прощения, а прощение — лучшее, на что может надеяться предатель.) 

(Но, видно, вы не заслужили достойного финала. Собаке — собачья смерть. Он, конечно, предатель, только ты и сам ничем не лучше.) 

Вор и налётчик Ларри знает, что _должен_ убить легавого Фредди, но мистер Белый по-прежнему _хочет_ спасти мистера Оранжевого. 

Нет, не так. Он просто хочет, чтобы мистер Оранжевый спасся. 

(А если это окажется он, то пусть тогда сорвется с места, попробует обогнать пулю в узком длинном переулке. Не обгонит, конечно: Ларри стреляет без промаха с двух рук, и с одной уж точно не промажет. Куда стрелять предателю, как не в спину? Он ведь уже отвернулся от тебя.) 

  


Но только Фредди (Оранжевый) даже не порывается бежать. Узнаёт голос ещё раньше, чем оглядывается — и, кажется, вздрагивает, узнав — но все равно находит в себе мужество повернуться (медленно, обреченно, как смертник перед казнью; да и почему «как»?) и взглянуть смерти в лицо. 

  


— _Ларри, чёрт_. 

  


Лицо. Чёрт, его лицо. Одно дело — знать, что увидишь, другое — быть готовым взглянуть на дело рук своих, впервые в жизни увидеть и действительно осознать: это ты своей любовью и благими намерениями, своим _прощением_ превратил дивно хорошенького мальчишку в монстра Франкенштейна. Заплатка на правой щеке — аккуратная, размером с серебряный доллар — прячет пороховой ожог вокруг входного отверстия и раскрошенные зубы. Левая щека — лоскутное одеяло, месиво из рубцов, и глазница кажется сплющенной над деформированной скулой, и контур нижней челюсти стал грубым, гротескным. 

(И хуже всего, наверное, то, что в его облике по-прежнему угадывается недавняя… пожалуй, красота. Свежесть, молодость, подкупающая наивность — всё то, чем он так очаровал тебя, прежде чем предать. Всё то, что ты у него отнял, когда простил предательство.) 

(Уже простил — и что теперь? Снова стрелять в лицо, закончить начатое? Будет ли и это актом любви и прощения?..) 

Ларри не знает ответа. Теперь он понимает, что на самом деле никогда и не знал, чего хочет от этой встречи. 

И он снова совершает тактическую ошибку — позволяет себе полминуты промедления. Чтобы, не убирая пальца со спускового крючка пистолета в кармане, но всё же подойти ближе; не снимая очков, но всё же заглянуть в глаза. И зачем-то сказать, сам не будучи уверенным, что имеет в виду: 

— Я скучал по тебе. 

(Я промахнулся.) 

И, подняв свободную руку, коснуться подушечками жёстких пальцев грубого рубца на щеке. 

— Малыш. 

У Фредди не дрожат губы, но мокрые глаза раскрыты невозможно широко, и зрачки сжаты в булавочные головки. Ему страшно — и, может быть, стыдно тоже — и он выглядит абсолютно побеждённым. 

— Я... Я знаю... — говорит он тихо и хрипло, не совсем внятно, как будто (да и почему «как будто»?) ему мешает собственный язык. — Ларри... как ты меня нашёл? 

  


Фредди боится, потому что знает, зачем пришёл Ларри. Знает, что он собирается сделать. И обязательно сделает, если только не позволит себе снова поддаться на одни и те же уловки. Неуверенная поза, тихий голос, полный смятения взгляд выразительных зелёных глаз. В тот раз это сработало, потому что мистер Оранжевый был — казался — таким юным и невинным, а мистер Белый... уже не был ни тем, ни другим, но каким-то образом сохранил свою чёртову сентиментальность. Ему было так комфортно в роли мудрого наставника для молодого неопытного вора, он так искренне пытался смягчить первые шаги своего протеже на непростом и опасном, но непреодолимо заманчивом пути профессионального преступника!.. Может быть, не из чисто благотворительных соображений; может быть, именно из них, но ему чуть проще оправдать свой безрассудный альтруизм, если подвести под него корыстные мотивы. Просто с годами его начала тяготить жизнь волка-одиночки. Просто Алабама слишком давно вылетела из гнезда, перестала нуждаться в его покровительстве... и ему показалось, что мистер Оранжевый — Фредди — сможет заполнить эту пустоту. 

Ему вообще много что показалось. 

Что ж, теперь Фредди уже не может рассчитывать на юность и невинность: за один этот год он словно постарел на пять, и доказательства вины теперь выжжены на лице позорным клеймом. Буквально клеймом. И, может быть, виноват неверный свет фонарей, но на секунду ему кажется, что кожу с простреленной щеки можно сорвать как заплатку, и что под ней обнаружится сквозная дыра. Примерно такая же, как та, что мистер Оранжевый оставил в сердце мистера Белого. 

Можно назвать это так, и это будет красиво, но не будет вполне справедливо. Мистер Белый мёртв в том же смысле, что и мистер Оранжевый: в иносказательном. Они существовали только в контексте того ограбления — «трагедии, унесшей жизни десятков» — и тоже пали его жертвами. А Ларри Диммик выжил, и для него всё гораздо сложнее. И Фредди Ньюэндайк тоже выжил, и ему тоже не позавидуешь, но для него всё... проще. Потому что, хотя ему и страшно, ему сейчас не нужно принимать сложных решений. Он ждёт решения от Ларри — и, кажется, знает, каким должно быть это решение — но не просит пощады и не подталкивает к свершению правосудия. А просто спрашивает: «Как ты меня нашел?» 

Ларри, кажется, во второй раз наступает на те же грабли, когда отвечает честно: 

— Тебя сдал кто-то из органов социальной помощи. Ни на кого нельзя положиться, малыш, везде одни крысы. 

И, сделав ещё шаг навстречу, аккуратно обнимает его за плечи. 

Фредди не вырывается: обхватывает за талию, мягко утыкается лбом в плечо — и животом в пистолет под тканью пиджака. По телу проходит дрожь, но он не отстраняется: обнимает так опасливо, как будто боится, что если сжать руки чуть сильнее, случится непоправимое. 

— Я знал, что ты вернешься, — шепчет Фредди. — Но не буду поступать согласно инструкции. Я уже не коп, не предатель, и... И я чертовски рад видеть тебя живым, Ларри. 

«Это ложь», — думает мистер Белый. 

Ларри думает, что устал прислушиваться к голосам с того света. У Ларри больше нет ни лошадей в этой гонке, ни собак в этом бою. Верить Фредди — его любимая ошибка. 

  


Наверное, Фредди по-прежнему боится; его объятья — такие бережные и невесомые, словно каждое движение всё так же причиняет боль. Но он находит в себе достаточно мужества, чтобы сделать последний шаг навстречу, и это единственное, что имеет значение. Ларри не ценит бесстрашие, не считает его признаком внутренней силы: бесстрашным был Блондин, и это не принесло ничего, кроме горя и смерти для всех, кто оказался в том или ином качестве на его пути. Блондин не считал нужным думать о последствиях — а Оранжевый знал, что последствия не заставят себя ждать, и всё-таки выпустил ему в грудь все патроны, оставшиеся в магазине. Оранжевый боялся разоблачения, наверное, не меньше, чем боялся умереть от потери крови, но всё равно поступил так, как ему диктовало чувство долга. Белый сказал ему: «Теперь можешь бояться, ты уже проявил достаточно храбрости на сегодня», — но Оранжевый остался храбрым от начала и до конца. 

И его можно было назвать предателем или крысой, но нельзя было назвать трусом. 

(А ответить на объятья — не обязательно смелый поступок; иногда это просто следование ожиданиям, попытка потянуть время, выгадать момент. Иногда это поцелуй Иуды. В вашем случае это нечто более глубокое и символическое: возвращение к тому, на чём закончили в прошлый раз. В прошлый раз вы оба были тяжело ранены, и ваша кровь перемешалась на голом бетоне, и объятья были такими же бесплотными. Вы оба потратили больше сил, чем у вас было — на храбрость вопреки страху, на верность тому, что считали своим долгом — и получили за это только бесконечное чувство вины.) 

«Я уже не предатель», — шепчет Фредди, положив голову на плечо Ларри, и из всего сказанного им именно эта фраза заставляет старого вора вздрогнуть и скривиться, как... да, как от боли, хоть уже и не физической. Открещиваясь от прошлого, Фредди возвращает его глубже в это прошлое, где они оба были в равной мере предателями — потому что предали каждую из сторон, к которым себя относили. Если бы Оранжевый был настоящим копом, он помешал бы Белому расстрелять полицейскую машину. Если бы Белый был настоящим вором, он выполнил бы свою часть договора с Джо Кэботом. Но они сделали каждый свой выбор, и после этого у них не осталось сторон, которым они могли бы сохранить верность. Фредди тоже, наверное, чувствовал это — и ушёл из полиции, чтобы не быть предателем. А Ларри пришёл мстить, потому что этого требовала верность к той стороне, на которой были Джо и Эдди (и грёбаный псих _Вик Вега_ )... но в глубине души он и сам понимает, что опоздал с этим на целый год и ещё несколько недель впридачу. 

— Везде крысы, — повторяет Фредди слабым эхом, не поднимая лица с его груди. Но они двое — не крысы. Они больше похожи на собак, которые потеряли дорогу под дождём и уже не вернутся домой. Тогда, на складе, мистер Розовый верещал, что в их ситуации пора забыть про стороны — но Белый и Оранжевый не могли жить без сторон. И до сих пор не могут, просто у них не осталось никого, кроме друг друга. 

И... Ларри тоже рад видеть Фредди живым. Даже если не может смотреть на него, не ощущая страшного чувства вины. 

  


Но когда он закрывает глаза, прижимается щекой к макушке парня, которого до сих пор называет малышом, то память ненадолго возвращает ему более счастливые моменты. Прошлый раз, когда они прикасались друг к другу по-настоящему, не боясь причинить друг другу боль. Тоже при свете уличного фонаря — за окном безликой комнаты, снятой на неделю; даже у вора-гастролёра, птицы перелётной, не повернулся бы язык назвать её домом. Но Белый пригласил Оранжевого _к себе домой_ , и в тот вечер он был — они были — _дома_. У поцелуев был привкус пива и табака, одежда и волосы тоже пропитались дымом, но когда он разделся — почти слишком торопливо, как будто боялся передумать — от его кожи одуряюще пахло крепким взрослым парфюмом и ещё не прожжённой молодостью. А выглядел он даже моложе, чем был, и рядом с ним Ларри особенно остро ощущал, что лучшие годы его собственной жизни уже позади. Но зато он мог предложить единственное, чем обладал в достатке: опыт. И ещё заботу. 

  


— Мы с тобой не крысы, мы псы, — наконец говорит Ларри; говорит именно то, что думает. — Пойдём домой. 

  


Фредди молча ведёт его домой — в безликую съёмную комнатушку под самой крышей. Она похожа на любую другую жилплощадь, которую никто не потрудился превратить в _жильё_. Внутри чисто, как будто некому наводить беспорядок. Как будто он так боится оставить след, что не может быть собой даже у себя дома. 

(Если у него вообще ещё есть, кем быть, — но не стоит задумываться над этим слишком долго. Незачем проецировать свой кризис идентичности на других. Особенно на этого паренька, который уже показал, как хорошо умеет быть тем, кого ты хочешь видеть.) 

(Но даже это уже не так важно, потому что ты нашёл его не по следу. Это всё чертовски глупо, бесславно и совсем не похоже на охоту.) 

  


— Проходи, — говорит Фредди вежливо и отрешённо, как будто пропускает палача на эшафот. Запирает дверь, кидает ключи в деревянную миску на столе и всё так же молча наливает виски в один бокал. Ларри знает, что это для него, и не просит положить лёд; в нежилой квартире нет льда. Во рту начинает горчить ещё раньше, чем он чувствует в остывающем воздухе запах алкоголя. 

Фредди стягивает куртку и остается в майке с открытыми плечами — по-прежнему угловатыми, как у подростка. В доме тихо, только слышно, как ругаются соседи этажом ниже, да кто-то раскапывает мусорный бак под окнами. Он не зажигает лампу и отворачивается от окна, прячет в тени изуродованную половину лица. Ларри смотрит на него через жёлтые стёкла (такие надевают, чтобы стрелять в сумерках) и ждёт… чего-то. 

Ждёт, пока к нему придёт решение — или пока Фредди избавит его от необходимости _решать_. 

  


— Ты пришёл, чтобы... Ты меня пристрелишь, так ведь? — в голосе Фредди нет ни вопросительных интонаций, ни даже страха. Его взгляд кажется пустым, как эта квартира. 

(Он уже похоронил себя. _Ты уже похоронил его_ , а теперь даже не соизволишь убить?) 

— Ты совсем не изменился, — добавляет он, не поднимая глаз, и теперь в голосе прорезается что-то кроме обречённости. Боль. 

«Ты совсем не изменился», — говорит Фредди, и в этот раз он говорит неправду. Вернее, не то, что кажется Ларри правдой. В собственных глазах он изменился за этот год больше, чем за предыдущие двадцать. Но, с другой стороны, Фредди и не видит его глаз за стёклами очков, как не видит располосованного хирургами живота под одеждой. Ларри повезло в том смысле, что его раны можно скрыть. Внешне он всё тот же — только седины становится больше с каждым месяцем, но в его возрасте это уже ни о чем не говорит. Он много лет балансировал на грани между «зрелым» и «пожилым», и этот последний год наконец склонил чашу весов. Время приводить свои дела в порядок, решать невыясненные вопросы. 

Время заканчивать то, что начал. 

Не дождавшись ответа, Фредди наливает и себе тоже, это выглядит как приглашение, которое Ларри может принять. Это предложение притвориться ненадолго, что они здесь наравне, что они оба хотели друг друга видеть. Старые друзья, которым есть что обсудить. Это даже абсурдно: Оранжевый знает — уверен, что знает — что его пришли убивать, но всё равно изображает гостеприимство. Мужественный поступок человека, который хочет сохранить лицо даже в последние минуты жизни. Но равнодушный голос принадлежит тому, кто давно уже поставил крест и на лице, и на жизни, и теперь просто ждёт её конца. Не та месть, о которой мечтал Белый. Не то, чем он мог бы смыть позор со своего имени. 

  


— Да, я пришёл, чтобы тебя застрелить, — говорит Ларри, не видя смысла отрицать очевидное. Потому что это очевидно даже раньше, чем он снимает свой пиджак и вешает на спинку стула, обнажая ремни подмышечной кобуры поверх пёстрой рубашки. Может быть, в его позе можно прочитать продолжение внутренней борьбы: он не выхватывает оружие и не садится за стол, а продолжает стоять, опустив взгляд и тяжело опершись о спинку того самого стула. Но на самом деле он принял своё _решение_ ещё тогда, когда увидел шрамы на лице Фредди. Не сразу понял это, но уже тогда знал, что не сможет стрелять в него снова. 

Теперь очередь Фредди стрелять в него. 

Ларри снимает очки и кладёт их на стол, аккуратно сложив дужки. Чуть помедлив, кладёт рядом вынутый из кобуры пистолет, рукояткой в сторону Фредди. И только потом он садится напротив — но не решается поднять глаза и продолжает смотреть на бокал виски, отсвечивающий золотом в тусклом свете. Единственное золото, которое с годами не выцветает до серебра. (Кроме _настоящего_ золота, конечно. Но их не интересовало золото — их погубили бриллианты.) 

— ...и если бы я не изменился, то пристрелил бы тебя прямо там, на улице, — говорит Ларри с тенью отчаяния в голосе. — Но теперь не вижу в этом смысла. Мне не будет легче простить себя, если я это сделаю, а больше ничьё прощение мне не нужно. Если только твоё, но я не вправе просить о таком. Так что если хочешь... — он кивает на свой пистолет, а потом протягивает руку за бокалом и отпивает тёплого, обжигающе крепкого виски. 

  


Фредди замирает без движения. Переводит на него взгляд — ошеломлённый, дикий. Бескровные губы по-прежнему не дрожат, но рука трясётся, когда он подносит бокал к губам. Стекло звякает о металлокерамику во рту, и он неестественно задирает подбородок, прежде чем сглотнуть. От мочки уха вдоль подбородка змеится ещё один рубец от хирургического шва. Ларри чувствует побуждение, почти _потребность_ всё-таки извиниться напоследок. 

(Прости, что пытался тебя убить. Прости, что не смог тебя убить и оставил тебя, бедолагу, изуродованным и разбитым. Прости, что перекладываю всю ответственность на тебя.) 

— Ларри, прости меня, — опережает его Фредди, очень искренне и очень глухо. — Пожалуйста, прости меня. Если бы я знал, чем могу доказать своё раскаяние... 

Он берёт пистолет в руки, крутит в дрожащих пальцах. Ларри одобрительно кивает, делает ещё глоток виски и ждёт, когда дуло остановится на нём. Но Фредди колеблется — неожиданно долго, дольше, чем когда застрелил ту женщину за рулём «Понтиака» — и в конце концов сдаётся, с тяжёлым лязгом кладёт оружие обратно на стол. 

— А ты... — он переводит дух, поднимает взгляд. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я выстрелил себе в висок? Никто не будет искать тебя, суицид в моём случае не вызовет подозрений. Ты хочешь?.. 

(Ты хотел, чтобы он убил тебя — чтобы Фредди убил Ларри, раз уж Оранжевый с Белым мертвы. Судил его по себе, как убийца убийцу, как преступник преступника. Твоя кровь смыла бы его обиду и стыд за испорченное лицо: _«Да, он снёс мне полчелюсти, но видели бы вы, что осталось от него!»_ Но он больше не преступник и не убийца — не теперь, не в этой жизни. Ты сделал его не просто калекой, ты сделал его _жертвой_.) 

— Я не знал, увижу ли тебя снова... — продолжает Фредди с усилием. — Не знаю, что говорить... Но знаю, что хочу видеть тебя. Ты хочешь? Одно твоё слово, Ларри, и я сделаю это, убью себя. 

От кошмарной убеждённости в его голосе сводит скулы. Ларри знает, что сам не способен испытывать такие угрызения совести, _такое_ чувство вины — иначе стал бы копом, а не налётчиком — но даже он не может спокойно смотреть на мучения того, кто ему по-прежнему дорог. 

(Привязываться к жертвам — привычка маньяка, а не профессионала. А делать жертв из тех, к кому привязался — задача для профи намного серьёзнее Белого.) 

— Нет, малыш, не надо, — говорит он, и его голос тоже звучит глухо и хрипло. — Хватит с нас убийств. 

  


Фредди слабо кивает и закрывает лицо ладонями. У него красивые пальцы, длинные и нервные, такие чуткие; из него вышел бы отличный взломщик, снова думает Ларри и снова чуть не поддаётся соблазну представить какое-то будущее вместе. Но нет, его будущее отсюда и до конца жизни — путешествовать налегке и не привлекать внимания. Лицо Фредди _привлекает_ внимание, и возить с собой напоминание о худшей ошибке своей жизни — не то, что называется «налегке». Он говорит, что тоже скучал, что ждал его возвращения и рад видеть Ларри живым; люди многое говорят от страха или шока, иногда даже верят самим себе, но потом всегда пересматривают свои взгляды. Дожидаться этого было бы бессмысленно, жестоко. Ему пора идти. 

Ларри поднимается на ноги, оставляет пистолет на столе и _собирается_ идти, но совершает ещё одну ошибку в череде ошибок: оборачивается на Фредди, встречает смятенный взгляд. Лицо — неподвижная маска боли, а в глазах горит такое отчаяние, такая мольба, что Ларри не может сопротивляться. 

_Это_ решение оказывается тяжёлым, но совсем не сложным. 

Он делает два шага навстречу Фредди, притягивает его к себе, заключает в объятья — и тот прижимается к нему так крепко, так судорожно вцепляется в плечи, что это кажется почти правильным. Пальцы некомфортно путаются в жёстких от лака волосах. Он не плачет, но дышит прерывисто-часто, мелко дрожит всем телом, и Ларри чувствует необходимость, _потребность_ защитить его — даже теперь, когда своими руками сломал ему больше, чем просто зубы и кости. У поцелуя вкус сигарет и тёплого виски; Фредди целует его неуклюже, с отчаянным напором, как будто умоляет ничего не говорить и даже не думать, не ощупывать языком рубцы и протезы во рту. Ларри пытается быть бережным: гладит по затылку, по костлявой спине, не мешает развернуться спиной к окну и спрятать лицо в тени. Он не чувствует возбуждения — только раскаяние и нежность — но знает, что должен донести до Фредди: он не уродлив, не вызывает отторжения. Достоин лучшего, чем _жалость_. 

  


А Фредди возбуждается почти сразу, и в том, как он трётся членом о бедро Ларри через два слоя джинсовой ткани, есть одновременно вызов и мольба. Ларри не осуждает — знает, что так бывает от страха, иногда даже от боли — и не отстраняется, приобнимает его за талию, покачивает бёдрами навстречу, пока свободная рука занимается пряжкой ремня. Отсосать у Фредди — меньшее, что он может сделать в искупление своей вины. Но тот не позволяет ему опуститься на колени: тянет вверх за ворот рубашки, на удивление требовательно, почти властно. Ларри послушно выпрямляется. Фредди вытягивает его рубашку из-под ремня и начинает расстёгивать снизу вверх. Обнажает шрамы на рёбрах и ввалившемся животе, уродливые рельефные рубцы; раненого преступника спасали небрежно и зло, зашивали грубыми патологоанатомическими швами. Ларри не придаёт им большого значения, пока Фредди не обводит их контуры подушечками нежных пальцев. Тогда они обретают значение: сувенир из общего прошлого, печать общей вины, напоминание о последнем свидании друг с другом и со смертью. Фредди ощупывает его тело так торопливо и алчно, будто пытается отыскать все признаки слабости, старости. Ларри позволяет. Он тоже не ушёл из той западни невредимым, тоже изменился — потерял больше, чем кусок печени и десяток фунтов мышц — и если Фредди нужно убедиться в этом, чтобы хоть немного принять себя, то пусть так. _Теперь_ и его тело реагирует на прикосновения, на жар и жадность всё-ещё-молодости, но главным образом — на эту целенаправленность, впервые за этот вечер появившуюся в движениях Фредди. 

— Пойдём, Ларри, — говорит он уверенно, не добавляя «пожалуйста», и тянет к застеленной кровати. 

По дороге Фредди избавляется от майки — стаскивает одной рукой, бросает в сторону стула — и сам расстёгивает молнию, стягивает джинсы до коленей вместе с бельём. В том, как он устраивается на четвереньках прямо поверх покрывала, нет ничего эротичного — только вульгарность дешёвых проституток. Ларри снова накрывает удушливый стыд. Белый заподозрил ещё тогда, в первый раз, что Оранжевый не отделяет свою самооценку от привлекательности; тогда это не было его делом, а теперь приняло нездоровую форму, и он снова идёт на поводу. 

— Можно сразу, — заверяет его Фредди, едва повернувшись через правое плечо. — Я переживу. 

— А то ты мало пережил, — вздыхает Ларри и садится на кровать перед ним, лицом к лицу. 

Фредди отворачивается, снова пытается спрятаться в тени, но в этот раз Ларри останавливает его: кладёт ладонь на левую щёку, не обращая внимания на бугрящиеся рубцы, гладит подушечкой большого пальца уголок губ. 

— Мир причинил тебе много боли, малыш, — говорит он, заглядывая в широко раскрытые мокрые глаза. — Многое из этого — моя вина, и я не знаю, смогу ли что-то исправить. Если ты хочешь любви, или если ты хочешь ещё боли, мы можем об этом поговорить. Но, пожалуйста, полюби себя сам хотя бы немного. 

  


Фредди почти всхлипывает, сглатывает с титаническим усилием, и по щеке скатывается слеза. Ларри откидывается на спину и утягивает его за собой, теперь позволяет спрятать лицо. Голые плечи напрягаются и снова расслабляются в чутких объятьях. Ларри жалеет, что даже не снял рубашку, но уже не тратит на это времени. Фредди неловко переступает коленями, вытягивается рядом с ним. Когда ладонь Ларри обхватывает его член, он всхлипывает и выгибает спину. 

У Ларри не такие нежные пальцы — жёсткие, мозолистые — но он тоже хороший взломщик, потому что хорошо чувствует отдачу. Он не дразнит Фредди, но и не слишком торопится, не сжимает кулак, пока тот сам не толкается в его руку. Собственный член горячо пульсирует в застёгнутых штанах, некомфортно упирается в ткань, но Ларри готов потерпеть; это всё не для него, он никогда не думал _о себе_ в постели с Фредди. Но тот возвращает внимание: избавляет его тоже от ремня, высвобождает, обвивает шёлковыми пальцами и вторит его ритму. Ларри шумно выдыхает, не скрывает удовольствия, и ему кажется, что губы Фредди наконец изгибает подобие улыбки. У этих поцелуев тоже привкус виски, но в них почти не чувствуется горечи. 

После Фредди не хочет выпускать его из объятий — позволяет только вытереть грудь и живот мятой бумажной салфеткой из кармана мятой рубашки — и Ларри даёт ему заснуть на своём плече. 

И думает, что, может быть, задержится в Лос-Анджелесе. Даже перелётным птицам нужно где-то зимовать.


End file.
